A NotSoGoodIdea?
by no-more-drama-girl
Summary: This is a continuation of A Not-So-Happy-Moment. Nikki is kind of confused about her feelings and Brandon's, but she really gets on edge when Mackenzie steps into the picture. Her presence makes her do things that she shouldn't do.


**Okay guys I'm back with a continuation of A Not-So-Happy-Moment, but with a different title. Sorry it took so long to update I just had a bit of a setback.**

Dear Diary,

Brandon has been ignoring me since I did the unspeakable. I wish I didn't do it, but at the same time I'm glad that I did. I think he's mostly mad because I told Zoey to tell him instead of me. I just wish he could know that I still like him and maybe even lo-ove him. I think I know what I should do.

"Nikki!", Zoey and Chloe scream in unison.

"Are you okay?", Chloe asked. I'm assuming she's asking because I haven't been talking to them since I broke up with Brandon. I just been too caught up in everything I forgot about my friends. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be alone for a little.

"Yeah I'm just recovering little by little", I said with my head down.

"Is Brandon still ignoring you?",Asked Zoey.

"Sadly yes", I said with my head still down.

"Do you want me to just tell him that you still like him and that you only broke up with him because of your parents?",said Zoey. She started walking over to him when I stopped her.

"No, I should just tell him for once instead of being a coward", I said with a firm voice. She quickly stepped back and I started to walk over to him. It was all or nothing.

"Um...Brandon can I talk to you?", I asked hoping he would just let me talk. He stepped aside next to me and didn't say a word. Okay here it goes.

"Listen I'm sorry I made Zoey tell you instead of me, but I just couldn't tell you face to face because I...still like you". Right when I said that he kind of smiled and I knew that he would forgive me.

"Well I forgive you, but why did you break up with me if you still like me"?

"I only did it because of my parents, I just can't keep this big of a secret from them...I'm sorry", I said to him starring into his eyes.

"Oh, okay", he said to me. The bell was going to ring, but I wish it was longer. I wanted to spend more time with him.

***RING***

Yes...finally the last period of the day. The only things I dislike about 6th period is that I hate where I sit and I hate the subject English. My teacher Mrs. Flowers always makes us pair up with the person next to us for an assignment which I love, but I just don't like that my partner takes advantage of me. My partner doesn't do anything so of course I have to do all the work. While we were working or I was working I glanced over and saw Mackenzie working with Brandon. That's another thing I hate about this class. Brandon shares almost everything with Mac and sometimes I think they talk about me. I could only tell because after every single word or sentence they say one of them glances over at me "casually". Finally I wanted to say to them "Stop talking about me!", but I said that in my head so no one heard it but me. I just wish I knew what they were talking about. Sometimes I think I do get a little jealous when Mac and Brandon talk, but only because he pays more attention to her than me. I think that he likes her more than me sometimes, but maybe I'm just paranoid or maybe I'm right.

**(A FEW WEEKS LATER)**

My friend, George, and I have came up with a plan to see if Brandon still likes me and if he might get jealous. George actually came up with it and I just agreed with it since he's my friend too.

He said that "What if you and I fake date to see how Brandon will react to it". At first I declined, but then I thought of Mackenzie and I agreed to it. Since Brandon and I are technically not dating I am not cheating on him or fake cheating on him.

Snack just ended and George told me that he was going to tell Brandon.

"Hey Brandon, me and Nikki are dating", George said to Brandon. I can't believe he just said it like that and didn't give him sympathy or anything.

Brandon looked at me right away and said "Is that true?"

"Yeah..."I said looking at the ground. I think I messed up BIG time. Later on I convinced Brandon that it was fake and luckily he believed me, but then George came over and gave me a necklace. George didn't know that I told Brandon and right when came over with the necklace he put it around my neck and Brandon's face screamed rage and maybe even jealousy.

Brandon pulled me aside and said "Are you really dating him or not?"

I looked over at George and back at Brandon and said...


End file.
